


Caught

by GayTrashDove



Series: Caught Series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: Kya and Lin are really bad at making sure the doors are locked.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Caught Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141490
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	1. Mako

**Author's Note:**

> Different chapters will feature different characters.  
> If there's a specific charactrer you think would be funny to see, please comment and let me know.  
> Still getting into the habit of writing fanfiction, so let me know what you think!

Lin and Kya had been dating for the past few months, but had yet to tell anyone. Kya didn’t really care who knew, but Lin wanted to keep things quiet for the sake of her job, to avoid the press, and she honestly just didn’t want to deal with people and their reactions. 

Keeping things under the radar had been going well, despite how much Kya seemed to love PDA and testing Lin’s boundaries. Things would have continued being kept well under the radar if Lin hadn’t agreed to let Kya come visit her in the office late one night. Looking back, that was the trigger for a long chain reaction of uncomfortable situations in Lin’s life. 

Kya had been irritated that Lin had been staying late at the office, but after the incident with Kuvira, Lin wanted to get paperwork caught up before going home each night. However, after realizing the effect it was having on Kya, Lin offered to let Kya stop by the office and spend dinner time with her as a sort of compromise. In retrospect, she should have known Kya had other plans. 

After eating, Lin thought Kya was cleaning up to leave, but when she started cleaning the papers and other desk paraphernalia off the desk and placing it on the floor, Lin started to understand that Kya had other ideas. When Kya hopped up on the desk, looked at Lin, and curled her finger into a come-hither motion, any doubts Lin had were quickly expunged. 

“Kya, no,” Lin said with as much firmness as she could, which admittedly, wasn’t that much. 

“Lin, yes,” Kya replied, and it was that damn smirk that did Lin in. She quickly made her way over to Kya, fitting herself between Kya’s legs and slightly adjusting her dress so she could get closer before grabbing her face and kissing her intensely. 

Kya pulled at the armor, signaling to Lin that it needed to go, before Lin stepped back just long enough to bend her armor away, leaving her in just a white tank top and black sweatpants. Kya smiled as Lin returned to her, and automatically ran her hands under the tank and up Lin’s muscled back. 

Kya brought her hands around front to cup Lin’s breast as Lin moaned lightly into her mouth and ran her fingers through Kya’s silver hair, grasping handfuls to pull Kya closer with. With her tongue busy exploring Kya’s mouth, and Kya’s hands busy exploring her chest, she couldn’t really be blamed for not realizing the door to her office was unlocked and Mako had a penchant for just waltzing in. (She really did need to get him to break that habit, but with how things went that night, he might have finally learned.)

“Chief, I have those reports-“ Mako was cut off as he realized Lin already had someone in her office, and was probably not interested in the reports. 

Mako froze, not knowing what to do as Kya and Lin slowly pulled apart to look at the young firebender. Kya started laughing, hands still under Lin’s shirt, but moved down to her abdomen. Lin was as frozen as Mako. Torn between blushing in embarrassment and screaming at the boy to leave, she managed to do both when reality finally caught up to her. 

“Sorry! I’ll… I’ll just be going!” Mako stammered out.

“Lin! You’re going to traumatize the poor kid,” Kya managed to get out in gasping breaths before bursting out laughing again.

“Good! This is why you knock, Mako!” Lin retorted, still blushing and now swatting Kya’s hands away from her midsection, only now realizing they were still on her. 

“Just be lucky it was just us kissing, Mako,” Kya laughed, jumping down from the desk.

“Kya!” Lin admonished, walking over to Mako, who was still frozen in place, feet refusing to let him leave. “Detective, I trust that you will be able to stay silent about this?”

“Y-yes. Don’t worry, Ch-chief. I won’t say a word.”

“Good, now leave and shut the door behind you.”

“Yes, Chief.” Mako said with a quick nod, a bright blush, and an even quicker turn of his heel. 

Kya walked up behind Lin, pressing herself to her back, wrapping one arm around her, reaching out with the other to flick the lock on the door.

“Kya, it’s a bit late for that now, isn’t it?”

“Just don’t want any officers to even have a chance to see you in the position I’m about to have you in.”

“Kya…”

“Come on, Chief, I never did have dessert.” And with that, Lin was led back to her desk, but this time, Lin was the one sitting on the desk.


	2. Korra and Asami

“What do you mean Chief Beifong isn’t in her office? Where else would she be?” Korra said in exasperation to the officer at the front desk. 

“Well, she took the day off.”

“Chief doesn’t take days off,” Korra returned, “Well, where can I get ahold of her at? It’s important. Avatar business.”

“I don’t think I can just give out that information,” the officer said, worried about upsetting both the Avatar and his boss.

Korra glared at him until he broke down and surrendered the information. Asami promising that they wouldn’t mention where they got the information probably also helped the matter. 

Korra and Asami made their way to the address provided by the officer. It was close to the station, go figure, and quite simple, but still upscale, honestly perfect for their esteemed police chief. The pair walked into the building and to the correct apartment when they suddenly heard a loud scream. Korra was about to break down the door, when Asami stopped her. Korra gave her an incredulous look before Asami reached out and turned the door knob, letting the door glide open easily. Korra gave her girlfriend a sheepish look before they crept quietly into the house, on high alert for the source of the scream.

Asami and Korra slowly made their way through the moderately sized apartment. Along with the shades of gray and green they expected from the earthbender, they were also met with various hues of blue and knickknacks that seemed out of place in a house that purely belonged to their chief. Korra raised her eyebrow and gestured around to Asami who merely shrugged her shoulders as they walked on. 

Suddenly a loud groan was heard, and the girls directed their attention to the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. Korra held a finger to her lips to signal to Asami to stay quiet as they eased their way towards the bedroom, hoping to surprise whoever had managed to hurt the metalbender they were assuming was inside and injured.

The two were not expecting to see the chief of police on her back, naked, with her wrists frozen to the bed posts in blocks of ice as a darker skinned woman thrust into her with a strap-on from between her legs. Her eyes were tightly closed, as her head thrashed back in forth in ecstasy.

The girls were silent, not knowing what to do. Asami was about to inch her way out of the doorframe, knowing they had not been caught yet. She had grabbed ahold of Korra’s wrist to pull her along, but that seemed to snap Korra out of her shocked state. But instead of making a hasty retreat in silence, Korra, in true Korra-fashion, said, “Huh, never thought of using ice like that before.”

Many things happened at once. Asami face-palmed. Korra slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she had spoken. Lin’s head snapped up and her eyes shot open, locking with the Avatar’s. And the darker skinned woman turned around in surprise, frantically trying to cover the two, revealing herself to be none other than Kya. 

“Kya?!” Korra and Asami shouted in surprise. 

“Dammit, Kya, unfreeze my wrists!” Lin shouted at the other woman in her bed. Kya quickly did as she was told, and helped Lin get herself more properly covered with the blanket. “What are you two doing here?!” Lin questioned the CEO and Avatar. 

“W-w-w-we…” Korra struggled to get out even a single word, so Asami took over.

“We had to discuss something with you in a professional regard, but we can see you are busy and will just meet with you tomorrow at your office like we should have this time. We apologize. Come on, Korra.” Asami once again grabbed Korra’s wrist and pulled her out of the room as the girl opened and closed her mouth, imitating a fish. As they walked away, they heard Lin admonish Kya for once again leaving a door unlocked, leaving the two to wonder who else had happened to walk in on the two older women. 

As the girls made their way back onto the street, Korra recovered and turned to Asami, “Who knew the chief was a bottom?”

“Who knew the chief was into women is more pressing, I’d say. And Kya, specifically?”

“Yeah,” Korra left it to trail off before saying, “So, about the ice cuffs?”

“Yes, Korra. We can try the ice cuffs,” Asami gave an amused laugh at Korra’s happy little fist pump.


	3. Bolin

Bolin was walking down the hall of the women’s dormitory on Air Temple Island, heading towards Opal room to visit his girlfriend. He was whistling to himself, not really thinking when he heard a loud crash and a curse come from the door slightly ahead of him. Trying to be helpful, he found the correct room and opened the door to let himself in to help. Upon seeing a shattered lamp, a naked chief of police, and a topless Kya, he said sorry and quickly pulled the door shut.

As he made his way down the hallway, trying to forget what he had seen, he heard Lin yell at Kya about locking doors and Kya laughing.


	4. Opal

Kya had convinced Lin to accept Suyin’s invitation to a family dinner in Zaofu. But after the week they had after that, Lin was done listening to Kya. (And trusting her when she said the door was locked.)

Su had set them up in two separate rooms since they had yet to tell anyone they were together. It was quickly becoming unnecessary with how often they were being caught together. The entirety of Team Avatar was now aware that they had some form of a relationship, but none of the four young adults had gathered the courage to ask the exact parameters of said relationship. Korra just gave them shit-eating grins while Asami gave them apologetic looks on both her and Korra’s behalf. Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin could barely meet their eyes. Kya found the whole situation hilarious while Lin was as mortified as Mako and Bolin. 

Now they were at Su’s giant house, in their own rooms. But that didn’t stop Kya from sneaking into Lin’s room before dinner. 

“Kya, no. Dinner is going to be soon.” Lin tried to half-heartedly push Kya away, but when Kya’s lips met her pulse point, it all became for naught. The two were soon too caught up in themselves to notice anything about their surroundings, or the time.   
***  
“Opal, be a dear, and go find your aunt and Kya. Don’t know where they got off to. I told them dinner was at 6, and Lin is never late,” Su said.  
Make and Bolin looked down at their plates, shrugging. Korra shot Asami a knowing smirk. Su caught the strange reactions, and raised a brow, but didn’t comment. Opal left to find her aunts, not catching the awkwardness exhibited by her friends and boyfriend. 

Opal first checked Kya’s room, upon not receiving an answer, she figured she’d go check for her aunt, figuring she may know where the waterbender had disappeared to.

As Opal reached her aunt’s room, she heard her laugh and say Kya’s name before her words became indiscernible. Opal smiled. She was glad her aunt was happy and seemed she had found both women. Letting herself into the room was a mistake though. (In fairness, she thought it’d be safe if both women were in the room together. She was wrong.)

The two women were on the bed, shirtless, but otherwise dressed, and kissing. After hearing the door open, they both turned their heads towards the sound. Seeing Opal, Lin quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her chest and pushed Kya off of her, onto the floor on the other side of the bed while muttering, “For fuck’s sake.”

Kya was laughing until she hit the floor. She popped back up, keeping herself hidden behind the bed as she swatted at Lin. “Ow, Lin. Really?”

“What? I was protecting your modesty. Not like we have any left at this point, though.”

“Sorry Aunt Lin! And Kya! Mom wanted me to find you. And I heard you laughing and saying Kya’s name, so I thought it was okay to enter since you were both in here. Sorry! I better go. I won’t say anything. Just that you guys are getting ready still. Sorry! Um, yeah. I’ll just go. Sorry!” Opal rambled on and rushed back out, letting the door click shut behind her.

“I’m starting to think you aren’t locking the doors on purpose.” Lin said, glaring at Kya, who just laughed as she got up and started hunting for her shirt.


	5. Toph

Toph arrived late to the family get together. Suyin was the only one still awake, and led her mother to her guest room, saying goodnight before heading back to her office.   
Toph had thrown down the small knapsack she had with her and flopped onto the bed, secretly appreciative of the soft mattress in her old age. 

She had just been about to drift off when the moaning started. She was able to tell it was a female, but not much beyond that. She was determined to tune it out, and had just about succeeded when the banging started. The banging that was indicative of a headboard against a wall. Toph figured she’d give it a few minutes and it’d stop and she’d finally be able to get some sleep. After fifteen minutes went by, and then thirty, with the banging and moaning occurring on and off, Toph was fed up. She stormed out into hall. She could tell it was two females through her seismic sense, but her senses weren’t as great as they once were, and she was unable to tell who it was, but being two females, going on for this long? She assumed it was Twinkle Toes Jr and the girlfriend.

She stomped down the hall. She could tell Su was still awake and in her office, so she headed in that direction. Once she reached the office, she plopped herself onto the couch and set her feet on the coffee table. 

“Mom?” Su asked, looking up from the papers she was going over.

“Can’t sleep,” was all Toph offered as a response. And gladly Su left it at that.

After a several minutes passed, she heard Su say, “Mom, why don’t you go back to bed? You’re dozing off.”

“Why did you put me in a room next to Twinkle Toes Jr?”

“You’re not,” Su said, genuinely confused, “Your room is next to Lin’s.”

At this, Toph froze. If her room was next to Lin’s, who the hell was Lin with. Toph wasn’t sure who all exactly was at this little family reunion, but last she checked her oldest daughter was not in a relationship, and was not into women. 

Toph placed her foot down on the floor, focusing on direction of the room in question. The two were still going at it, but sure enough, the one was Lin. The other heartbeat seemed familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. Deciding she had enough of that display, she lifted her foot back up and onto the table. 

Su gave her a questioning look to which Toph supplied, “She’s getting some late night exercise. Just figured it was Korra.” 

“I wonder if Lin’s upset? I know she was kind of off at dinner, and so was Opal after Opal went looking for her. Maybe they got into another argument? I should probably go check on her.”

“I wouldn’t. Just leave her be,” Toph said, hiding a sense of panic. No need to have the girls fighting because Su barged in on Lin. Though, she should probably check in on Opal soon.

Su sat back down, begrudgingly, and went back to her paperwork. Toph put a foot down every few minutes, checking if it was safe to return to her room. Su watched this with a smirk for the first hour, but when she looked back up after a several minute time span in the second hour, Toph was passed out on the couch. Su shook her head in amusement and decided to leave her mother where she was. It wasn’t worth it to wake her up, and besides, she was used to sleeping in weird places. But Su did decided to go check on her sister to see if she had finally went to sleep.

***

Toph woke up in the early morning. She didn’t sense anyone up and moving around, and Su had left to go to sleep at some point, so she decided to go back to her room to catch a few more hours of rest before breakfast. As she got back to her room, she sensed the two bodies still in Lin’s room, now sleeping soundly, curled up tightly together. She couldn’t believe her eldest sometimes, but was glad she had someone. Now who that someone was, was Toph’s new concern. Standing outside the rooms, Toph focused in on the second heartbeat. For a minute it was still unclear, before it finally clicked: Sugar Queen Jr.

Toph couldn’t believe that Kya was the one her daughter had been with, and was currently cuddled up with, but after some thought, brushed it off. It made a certain amount of sense. 

Toph went back to bed. She could torture them later. When they were least expecting it.


	6. Suyin

Su walked down the hall, heading in the direction of her older sister’s room. If her and Opal had gotten into another argument, she’d have to sort that out. Lin was doing better, but sometimes she could still be a brash and blunt and Opal honestly was not used to those type of people and could take things a bit personally. 

Looking back, if Su had just used her seismic sense, things could have been avoided. She didn’t have an excuse for why she didn’t. She did hear the banging, but figured it was Lin lifting weights, and not caring to be quiet. (If Su had taken a brief second to stop and think and she would have realized Lin didn’t have weights in the guest room with her.)

Su approached the door and swung it open. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the couple in the bed. Kya, spread eagle and naked, her wrists and ankles restrained by metal cables. Lin, also naked, with a large, round chunk of ice in her hands, running it along Kya’s body. Kya squirmed, eyes shut as she let out a moan. Neither paying attention to the door; they were too caught up in one another. 

Su figured she should be more embarrassed, but the opportunity to embarrass Lin outweighed her discomfort. 

“You know, I don’t think that’s what those cables are for,” Su said, wearing a large grin as Lin and Kya both snapped their gazes to the woman in the doorway. Su crossed her arms, and leaned against the doorframe, shutting her eyes to afford them at least that much privacy. 

Lin quickly released Kya as she scrambled off the bed and grabbed a robe from the bathroom door. Kya wrapped herself in the sheet that had been knocked off onto the floor sometime during their earlier activities. 

“When mom said you were up late exercising, I really didn’t expect this was what she meant.”

“Mom heard us?” Lin said with a sense of dread laced into her voice. She looked at Kya, a slight look of fear on her face. Kya, for once, was not laughing, but rather looked apologetic. The Krew and Opal were one thing, Lin’s mother was another story.

Su nodded, “She came to the office and thought it was Korra who I put in the room next to her. I can see why now.” Su kept her eyes shut, but looked to have no intention to leave the two.

“We’re dressed now Su. Well, covered anyhow,” Kya said, still a lack of humor in her voice. 

Su opened her eyes to take in the two older women in front of her. Lin had the robe tied tightly around her, and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hair was a complete wreck and her skin still held a flush. Kya looked much the same, except she had the bed sheet cocooning her instead of a robe. 

“So how long has this been a thing?” Su asked with a chuckle, thoroughly enjoying their discomfort.

Lin and Kya shared a glance before Lin gave a slight nod and Kya replied, “About six months.”

Su, to be honest, was shocked. “And no one knows?”

“Well…” Lin started, “Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Asami all know. Oh, and Opal.”

“You told all of the kids before me?”

“Hey! I didn’t tell anyone. Kya here, just can’t lock a door to save her life. And I keep trusting her when she says it is,” Lin said with a defensive huff.

“In fairness, I’m not really listening to the question. I’m a bit preoccupied by the time you usually ask,” Kya said with a bit of a laugh finding it’s way back into her voice.

“You’re telling me, you’ve had all the kids walk in on you while you were getting busy?” Su said laughing now in earnest.

The two had the decency to look a bit ashamed. “In fairness, twice, we were in our on homes,” Lin said trying to defend them.

“But the other times?” Su asked. Lin just looked down at the floor. “Well, I guess I’ll let you get back to it. Though, maybe next time be a bit quieter, and maybe use Kya’s room so mom can get some sleep.” 

Lin just groaned and threw herself into Kya's arms.

***

Bataar and Kuvira looked up from the bed as Su entered their room, a question as to why their partner was laughing. She smiled at her partners, glad her secret was still safe, and told them of her little discovery. They all laughed and sleepily discussed how they were glad their room was further away from the others. No need to ruin the slowly repairing relationship or Kuvira’s tentative probation. And just to be sure, Suyin double checked the platinum lock on the door was indeed locked.


	7. Katara

After the disaster that was Zaofu, Lin probably shouldn’t have let Kya talk her into another trip. Yet, she soon found herself in the South Pole, cuddled up to Kya in a pile of furs in front of a fire. 

Lin was glad Kya had her own home in the South. They could visit friends and family, but didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on them. Or so Lin thought.

The two had spent a couple hours making love in front of the fire. And now they were wrapped up with one another, naked, with only the furs and the flames and each other to keep the cold away. 

Lin didn’t even think to ask Kya if she had locked the door. It was Kya’s home. No one else lived here. She didn’t think there would be a repeat of the Korra and Asami incident. 

What Lin didn’t anticipate was Katara slowly shuffling in in the morning to make her daughter and pseudo-niece some breakfast. Katara let herself into her daughter’s house, eyes immediately going to the pile of furs and limbs on the floor in front of the fireplace. Katara smiled to herself as she walked around the two and headed to the kitchen. 

Lin woke to the smells of meat and eggs frying. She smiled and curled more tightly against the woman next to her as she let her eyes drift shut. Until she realized something important and her eyes shot back open.

Lin looked down at the softly snoring Kya. Trying to piece it together. If breakfast was cooking, but it wasn’t Kya… Lin slowly turned around to face a smiling Katara. 

“How do you like your eggs cooked, Lin?” Katara asked, acting like she didn’t just find Lin naked in front of a fireplace with her only daughter. 

“H-however is fine,” Lin managed.

“Linnnnn. Who are you talking to?” Kya mumbled from the floor next to her.

“Why don’t you girls go get dressed while I finish breakfast,” Katara offered. Kya’s eyes, in a great imitation of Lin’s earlier, snapped open and turned to face her mother, a sheepish grin on her face.

“Hi mom…”

“Good morning, sweetie.”

“We’ll just got get dressed,” Lin said. Carefully wrapping a fur around her before helping Kya get up and covered as the two left towards Kya’s bedroom.

Katara smirked as she listened to the two bicker from the other room.

“Kya, what is your mom doing here? I would have checked the lock myself if you told me she was coming.”

“I didn’t know she was coming over. She does so sometimes without warning, but I wasn’t thinking.”

“This is getting old, Kya. Doors need to be locked. And double checked. If one more person walks in on us, I’m going to scream.”

“I think your screaming is what caused the problem,” Kya said laughing.

“One time! Kya, one time.”

“Hey, at least we were covered and just sleeping this time.”

“Not helpful. It was still obvious what we were doing before hand.”

“Well, now both of our moms know.” Katara frowned at that. Not pleased that Toph knew before her, but it did seem the girls were not keen on telling people. They just had bad   
luck. 

Both girls then emerged from the room, fully dressed and hair combed into some semblance of order. Katara set their plates down on the table as they all sat down to eat. 

“So, how long have you two been together?” Katara asked.

“7 months,” Lin responded before digging into her food to avoid further questions.

Katara gave a soft hum and then asked, “So are you dating, or just fooling around?”

“Mom!” Kya exclaimed before having to beat lightly on Lin’s back as Lin choked on a bit of egg.

“Well, it is an honest question.”

Blue eyes met green, a silent conversation taking place before Lin said, “We’re dating. We’ve been trying to keep it quiet, but seems that pretty much everyone knows now. Might as well just make it official.”

“Really?” Kya asked, looking at Lin happily and hopefully.

“Yeah,” Lin said taking a drink, “I mean, no big announcement, unless you want to, and I’d like to keep it out of the press, but no harm in letting the rest of friends and family know. They mostly do anyway.”

Kya threw her arms around Lin and kissed her scarred cheek. Katara looked at the two, a small smile gracing her features. 

“I’m happy for you two,” Katara said before they all started to eat and chat happily.


	8. Tenzin

Kya had wanted to do a big coming out party for their friends and family. She had convinced Tenzin to let her host the party on Air Temple Island. It was a bit of a challenge since he wanted to know what the party was for, and Kya just kept saying it was a surprise. But in the end, he relented.

Now Lin was standing in front of the mirror in Kya’s room, adjusting her hair, as the door behind her opened to reveal Kya. She made brief eye contact with her in the mirror before looking down at her suit. Kya took her lapse in attention to pounce. 

“Kya, the party is in fifteen minutes. Almost everyone is here. And we do not have the track record for this to be even a remotely good idea,” Lin tried to reason as Kya kissed her way down Lin’s neck, finding the sensitive spot along her pulse point before sucking. Lin felt her resolve breaking. “Kya, lock the damn door.” 

Kya pulled back and smirked, slowly backing away to flip the lock on the door. (Not realizing she had locked the door upon coming in, and had just unlocked it again.) As she stalked back towards Lin, she slowly unwrapped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. The two met in a flurry of limbs and wet kisses. Clothes flying off as they tumbled towards the bed. 

Kya pushed Lin onto the bed, pulling her underwear off, spreading her legs as she knelt on the floor before Lin in only her underwear. Lin’s gaze locked with Kya’s as Kya let her tongue meet Lin in a long swipe and quick flick. The two were soon lost to the world, and all sense of time was completely forgotten. Neither caring, thinking the door was finally locked. 

***

Tenzin glanced around at everyone in the living room. The Krew and Opal, the air kids and Kai, Pema, Bumi, Su, Katara, Toph, even Izumi and Zuko were there. And yet, Kya, and oddly Lin, were nowhere to be found. Tenzin found his wife to inform her that he was going to go check on his sister. She was usually late to things, so it wasn’t a big concern. 

As he walked towards his older sister’s room, Toph reached out to stop him. “Where are you going,” she asked. She was slouched on the couch, feet propped up. (Tenzin thought this was strange, seeing as she usually kept her feet firmly on the ground so she could see.)

“I’m going to check on Kya, and let her know the party is starting.”

Toph just smirked and nodded before letting him go. She debated telling him to ensure he knocked first, but decided against it. Serves them right for keeping her awake back in Zaofu. Tenzin was just collateral damage. 

Tenzin reached Kya’s room and let himself in. He stopped dead. His gaze first went to his sister, naked save for her underwear, head buried between two pale legs. His gaze followed that pale skin up to bare breasts and then a scarred face. Familiar green eyes suddenly locked with his. A smirk crossed her face as she let her head flop back against the bed and she let out an obscenely loud moan. 

Tenzin turned bright red before taking a few steps backwards, and promptly fainting. Everyone in the house heard the loud thud. Pema and the children, along with the Krew and Opal all ran towards the sound. Kya had pulled back and Lin had pulled a blanket over herself just as Pema appeared in the doorway. One look inside, and she was pulling the door shut and shooing the children and Krew back out. 

Kya turned to look at Lin who just smiled. “You didn’t lock the door, and I was not passing up the opportunity to mess with Tenzin.”

Kya gave her an incredulous look before bursting out laughing. Kya went to get dressed, but Lin stopped her. “Lock the door. Check this time. And get back over here. Tenzin just bought us some time and I wasn’t finished.” Kya nodded before doing what she was told. They could face the music later. 

***

The two made their way downstairs a few moments later. Kya had her usual small smile, but Lin had a large, satisfied smirk. They found Tenzin on the couch, head in his hands, elbows on his knees as Pema rubbed his back. The air kids asking a hundred questions, the rest of attendees looking confused, but waiting for him to speak. 

As the two women made their way into the room, everyone looked up. 

“When I didn’t stop him from checking on you, I wasn’t expecting you to be doing something to make him pass out,” Toph said with a bit of a laugh.

Most of the adults in attendance quickly pieced together what had happened, looking at Kya and Lin in surprise and amusement. 

“Surprise!” Kya exclaimed, “Lin and I are dating!” Lin just shook her head at the ground while holding back a laugh. Only Kya would just blurt it out while her brother was still getting over the shock of seeing his ex and sister having sex during their coming out party that he didn’t know about.

A chorus of congratulations and finallys met their ears. Tenzin looked up at them with a look of bemusement. “I wish I would have found out just now and not ten minutes ago,” he said with a laugh. Lin and Kya let out a small breath at the fact he took it okay.

“Yeah, maybe start locking your doors,” Korra said.

“And your office,” Mako added.

“Same goes for guest rooms,” Su smirked.

“And be considerate of those of us who see with their feet,” Toph grumbled.

The adults all laughed at Kya and Lin’s blushed. Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were all confused, but Jinora smirked at the floor, old enough to have pieced together what caused her father to faint.

“Maybe you all should learn to knock,” Lin groused back. She was serious, but they all just laughed.


	9. Mako II

Mako had learned: You knock before entering Chief Beifong’s office. What he hadn’t learned: You are supposed to wait for an answer before you enter.

Mako knew the Chief was dating Kya. After their party a few weeks prior where Tenzin had walked in on them together and fainted, the entire group of family and friends knew. He was glad the Chief had someone who made her happy, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see exactly how Kya made her happy.

He once again needed to talk to his boss about a case. He stopped in front of the door. It was midday, most officers were at lunch, but the Chief never took lunch, instead she holed up in her office. Mako didn’t remember anyone (read: Kya) coming to visit, but he still made sure to give a courtesy knock before stepping into the office. He was looking down at the papers in his hands when he heard the Chief yell at him.

“Fucking hell! Mako! Get out!”

Mako looked up, confused at first as the Chief was just sitting at her desk in a tank top. A quick glance down though reveal she was only wearing a tank top and Kya was between her legs. Mako’s eyes snapped up. He saw the Chief hold Kya in place to block his view, and he quickly turned on his heel and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Mako sat and stared at his desk for an unknown amount of time before the Chief’s armor filled his peripheral vision. He glanced up, forcing himself to make eye contact. He was surprised to see Lin look embarrassed, and not angry.

“Sorry, kid. Kya forgot to lock the door again and I forgot to check. Uh,” Lin stammered as she rubbed the back of her neck, “What did you need to talk to me about?”

Mako quickly began to explain the case. He was glad he wasn’t getting yelled at and that Lin seemed content to let this event be forgotten just like the first time. He had only started to be able to look her in the eye again… 

***

Lin’s POV

Lin wasn’t sure what possessed her to let Kya convince her that having office sex was a good idea. They had a horrible track record, and it was broad daylight. But Kya was right, most of the officers were gone; no one would be the wiser. 

Kya was on her knees in front of Lin who was stripped down to just her white tank top she wore under her armor. Lin had her head thrown back, enjoying the feeling of Kya’s tongue on her when she heard the creak of her door.

“Fucking hell!” She exclaimed, looking up to find none other than Mako, “Mako! Get out!” 

The detective looked shocked and quickly glanced down, trying to figure out why he was being yelled at, probably assuming she was dressed, as she did still have her shirt on.   
Lin grabbed Kya’s head as she felt her pull back to figure out what was going on and pulled her back to keep herself covered as best she could. 

Mako’s eyes snapped back up as he silently turned on heal and left, not bothering to make excuses or apologies, just wanting to leave.

After the door clicked behind him, Lin let go of Kya’s head. Kya looked up to meet Lin’s gaze. Unlike Lin who was getting increasingly frustrated at all the interruptions (with the exception of Tenzin at the party), Kya found the whole thing hysterical. She grinned at Lin as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. “So, are we finishing, or are we done,” Kya asked. 

Lin thought for a brief moment. Mako could wait. He wouldn't dare come back. She registered that he had knocked, just hadn’t waited for her reply. (Like he probably would in the future.) Lin pulled Kya back between her legs as her answer. Hoping Mako wouldn’t let any other officer bug her in the next few minutes. Then she’d go apologize.


	10. Kya

Kya had stayed on Air Temple Island the past couple days, keeping things running while Pema and Tenzin were off at one of the other Air Temples to check on things out there. Lin had been working late at the office, so they hadn’t seen each other for a few days, and Kya couldn’t wait to go home tonight after Pema and Tenzin return. As soon as they set foot back on the island, Kya was off towards home. And Lin.

Kya walked in, finding the door unlocked. It was strange to her. Ever since the incident with Korra and Asami, Lin had been religious about keeping the front door locked, whether someone was home or not. (Lin was getting increasingly paranoid about locking all doors, trying to make a habit of it, no matter what she was doing.) 

Kya set her bag down and shut the door behind her. She made her way into the apartment when she heard a moan. Lin’s moan to be exact. Kya frowned for a second and listened. She didn’t think Lin would cheat, but Lin wasn’t exactly one to masturbate so it was a bit confusing to the waterbender. But upon hearing another, louder moan, followed by, “Kyyyaaa,” Kya made her way towards the bedroom. 

Pushing the slightly ajar door further open, she leaned against the doorframe to watch the show. Lin was laid out on the bed, one hand grasping at her breast, the other between her spread legs, not a stitch of fabric covering her. Kya watched as she toyed with herself, moaning the entire time. Kya figured Lin was aware of her since Lin typically didn’t make quite this much noise. And when green eyes opened to lock with her own blue eyes, Kya knew she was right. Lin had been expecting her and was putting on a show for her expense. 

“You didn’t lock the door,” Kya said with a smirk. 

“I know,” Lin said with a matching smirk, “Are you going to join?”

“By all means, finish. I’ll join round two. Think I’ll just watch this round.” 

Lin threw her head back and continued. Finally seeing a bit of the upside to being caught, but only if it was Kya.


End file.
